Various types of wheels are known, such as stamped steel wheels made in multiple pieces that allow disassembly to facilitate removal of a pneumatic tire and/or tube. Monolithically formed wheels made from aluminum alloy are also known and in common use due to their attributes of strength and light weight, which translate into functional and economic advantages, such as fuel economy and extended service life for various parts of the vehicle on which they are installed. Typically, monolithically formed wheels require specialized equipment to mount and demount the tire to/from the wheel. This is particularly true of wheels used for heavy duty vehicles, such as trucks. Notwithstanding known wheels, improved and/or alternative wheels remain desirable.